


Grey skies are gonna clear up

by pseudoflowers (flowers476)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Karasuno, Laughter, and poorly written, but i was soooo grumpy yesterday, grumpy reader, so this is for anyone having a bad day, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers476/pseuds/pseudoflowers
Summary: For a grumpy/frustrated reader that needs a Karasuno dog pile to cheer up.





	Grey skies are gonna clear up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 in the morning after finding myself filled with an unwelcome fury. I tried to be vague in the story about the cause so hopefully it can apply to anyone that wants it to.
> 
> Just a feel-better drabble that I figured I should share in case it maybe lifts someone else's mood at some point.

The dark and stormy rain cloud that poured over your head had only gotten darker and more stormy as the day dragged on. Grumpy as all hell, you let out some anger as you slammed the front door when you finally got home.

You heard muffled voices coming from the living room but immediately stomped your way upstairs. You had no interest in letting your friends see you like this and you didn't want to let it out on them.

Continuing your quiet rage, you shut your bedroom door harder than you probably should've. Dropping your bag on the ground and immediately falling face down on your bed.

You were still so aggravated that your body was tense all over and you wanted to scream. Anger made you feel so uncomfortable because it wasn't a feeling you felt very often. 

A tap at the door caused you to groan into your pillow, "Go away please".

You heard a clink and a small thump, followed by whoever it was walking away and back down the stairs.

Feeling guilty now on top of your already overflowed emotions, you pushed yourself up with another exasperated breath and stumbled your way to the door to check.

On the ground outside your room was a plate with a single chocolate chip cookie. On the plate next to it was a ripped piece of paper with a note:

:We heard about your day. Dinner will be ready at 6 if you're hungry. <3:

Your dark clouds still stormed but some of the wind had slowed at the gesture. You picked up the plate and returned to your room.

About an hour later, which you'd spent staring aimlessly at your ceiling trying to cool off, something wonderful hit your nose. The clock said 6:07pm and you finally realized how hungry you were. Being hungry never helped anyone's frustration.

You decided to get up from your pity party; walking to your closet to change out of your clothes and into a comfortable t-shirt and pajama pants. Still feeling tense and hostile, you made your way out of you room.

The voices continued quietly as you walked down the stairs. When you opened the door to your living room you saw a bunch of your friends spread on the couch and the floor. Some glued to the TV and some talking quietly to one another. No one looked up when you entered though, which you thought was kinda weird but you also felt relieved that you didn't have to talk to anybody.

You looked up just as your roommate, Kiyoko, walked out from the kitchen holding a plate filled with your favorite take-out. She didn't say anything but did give you a sympathetic smile that said she understood. She offered you the plate and a fork, which you took, nodding a thank you as she sat down to her own plate already in front of the TV. You realized she'd heard you coming and had stopped eating to make your plate up for you; you made a note to say thank you out loud later.

There was a spot open on the carpet in front of the couch where Nishinoya was curled up watching the screen. You slowly tip toed through your friends to sit down. Finally realizing that they were watching one of your favorite cartoons. 

You let out a rather large sigh, finally leaning your back into the couch. Placing your plate in your lap, you took a bit of food on your fork and placed it in your mouth. Augh, it was so good.

Suga turned to you, snickering at your reaction and then turning his gaze back to the show. 

When he finished with his plate, placing it on the ground in front of him, Hinata nudged your leg from where he was seated by your feet. You looked over and he gave you one of his huge grins, which made you soften even more. He was adorable enough to help bring a touch of sun to your storm clouds.

One by one, everyone made their contact with you. Whether it was a supportive nod from Daichi or a reassuring smile from Asahi, they all wanted you to feel better.

When you were almost done your meal, you felt strong arms wrap around you from behind. Noya had decided it was finally his turn to make you feel better and now clung around your neck. He simply stayed there comfortably while you finished your dinner. You could tell he was trying to transmit his good mood over your grumpy one through this hug, which you smiled at to yourself for a quick moment. Not fully back to yourself yet but getting there.

The episode ended and everyone shuffled or stretched in their spots, most of them ended up noticing Noya still slung around you like the goofy, determined guy he was.

A few smiles broke out, even a few giggles. Noya hugged tighter, snickering at his own attempts to shield you from your rain cloud, when Ryuu suddenly stormed into the living room. Everyone looked up at his loud entrance. He spotted you and immediately stepped across the room, through your other friends, and dropped to his knees in the small space next to you on the floor. He leaned in, taking your unprepared face in his hands, and placed a big kiss on your cheek. You tried to maintain your grumpy face but were failing faster by the second.

Suga burst out laughing, followed by the rest. Noya moved around and got you on the other cheek. 

You couldn't stop the feeling and now you were smiling; giggling as Ryuu and Noya made intentionally gross kissing noises on your face. 

You burst out laughing, trying to playfully swat them away. Everyone moved into you guys with sloppy tackled embraces.

"Okay, okay!" you finally spoke, settling the dog-pile around you.

You looked around at these ridiculous boys that you loved, all sprawled on the floor.

"Thanks you guys." you said quietly. 

"For what? This is totally normal behavior isn't it?" Noya responded, too loudly in your ear.

"We just LOVE youu" Tanaka coo'd, reaching to mess up your hair affectionately.

Hinata laughed his sparkly laugh, while Daichi and Asahi just exchanged amused glances that looked like "Why are we friends with these dorks?"

You raised a hand to hold one of the arms Noya had around your neck. He leaned his head on yours, melting away whatever ice might've been left on your heart.

Tanaka grabbed the remote and pressed play to the next episode, joining Hinata to sing along to the theme song.

Everyone settled back down, cozy around you. Your storm cloud was now a quiet sky. 


End file.
